minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Stevie: (The) Dead King
This story shows what happened to Stevie. Stevie was a little boy lived in a small village in Minecraft (obviously) named "Konrod" with the population of 23. His actually name was "Steven". He was also known to be Steve's (dead) niece. Nobody exactly knows how he died, most people say that he died in a Zombie siege just like his mother's death, other majority of people say he died in a mine-shaft accident, some say it was either an explosion or a enormous fire that caused him to burn in flames. But most people agree to the theory that he actually died in a mine-shaft accident. Probably because there's much much more evidence there. So here is what they think happened: In 2012, a 5-year-old boy named "Steven" was helping his father "Jayson" in a mine-shaft with his 8-year-old brother "Stephen". There were also a few other miners from the village including an 11-year-old girl who's name was never known, were also mining with them. As one of the workers, carrying emeralds and red-stones on a minecart, accidently crashed on one of the barrier planks. The Mine-shaft started to shake for at least 45 seconds. Right after that, the barrier planks started to fell apart, which caused gravels to fall down. "RUN!" one of the workers yelled, everybody started to run. The 11-year-old girl carried Stephen, while his father totally forgot about Steven. "Daddy!" yelled Steven, helplessly. His father kept running, but Stephen got off from the girl, and ran as fastest he can to help Steven. But then a gravel falling blocked his way, causing Stephen to turn back. When his father realized that he forgot about Steven, he immediately called for help. But when the paramedics arrived at the scene, it was too late, Steven was already dead, being crushed between gravels. The only thing that was left from Steven was his bloody crushed body, that he's bones were sticking our of this back and his brain had exploded that people actually could see inside of his brain. Jayson was a single-father living with his 2 sons. His wife died in a Zombie siege in 2010. Officers also had reported that the village was totally unsafe and wasn't secured properly. This caused many people to abandon the village, lowering the population to 16. In the Halloween of 2013, Stephen had received a letter from an unknown person. The letter was written in cursive and was all bloody, even the writing looked like it was written out of blood, which infact was written out of blood. Here's what the letter said: Dear Stephen, Thanks for trying to save me, I really appreciate it. Don't be sad that you have lost me, my soul was and will be always with you. Love, your lost brother. Stephen was shocked and terrified, he immediately went to his father and showed him the letter. But he's father said "That's just disrespectful of you. Don't ever make fun of your brother, you know what happened to him.". Stephen responded, "Everyone knows it daddy, everyone. Everyone knows what a terrible father you are! You were careless and only cared about emeralds, was there anything else you cared about? NO! GODDARN NO!" Category:Avastri 360 Category:Creepypasta Category:PC Minecraft Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Development hell Category:Supernatural Category:Blood Category:Gore Category:Completely Pointless Violence